Generally, a top-loading door is open from the bottom side to the top side, and a representative example of the top-loading door is a door for a washing machine. Representatively, the door for the washing machine will be described herein.
Generally, the washing machine conducts a series of washing, rinsing, and dewatering operations automatically by feeding laundry, water, and an appropriate amount of detergent in a washing tub and applying the impacts produced by mechanical water currents to the laundry.
The washing machine has a water storage tank disposed inside a cabinet so as to store water therein and a washing tub disposed rotatably inside the water storage tank. Further, a door frame having hinge holes formed on the side thereof is mounted on top of the cabinet, and a door is mounted on the door frame so as to selectively open and close the washing tub through which the laundry is put from the outside.
On the other hand, door hinges are mounted at both sides of the door so as to perform the opening and closing operations of the door.
However, the conventional door hinges are configured to connect the door and the door frame just by means of pins (one axis), so that upon the closing operation of the door, it is impossible to artificially adjust the closing speed of the door. When the door is closed too strongly, therefore, a user's fingers may be damaged by the door being closed, and further, noise may be generated when the door is closed, which causes many inconveniences in use.